STAR WARS REBELS: LA PESADILLA
by aaazulestrelladomingueziturbe
Summary: Ezra durante estos días ha tenido diferentes pesadillas o visiones, no se sabe, y tal vez pueda significar algo mas que eso, podría poner en riesgo a la tripulación, he incluso a el mismo, ¿tal vez se este acercando al lado oscuro?, ¿sera obra de alguien mas letal y poderoso?, ¿como va a reaccionar la tripulación?, (mi primer fanfic)


STAR WARS REBELS: LA PESADILLA

FANFICTION 1

Lo haces o te juro que lo hago –exclamo una voz grave

¡No por favor no lo hagas! – Grito Ezra con furia y miedo

¡Ya te dije que o eso no termina en tu cuello ellos lo pagaran!—de nuevo la voz grave

¡No porque son lo único que me queda!—grito llorando

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tomando respiraciones profundas el niño despertó de golpe

¡No!—Ezra grito- ¡No va a pasar esto!, ¡No si yo lo impido!- se dijo

De repente entran Ahsoka, Hera y Sabine a la habitación después de escuchar el grito

¿¡Que te pasa?!, ¿Estás bien?—le pregunto la togruta

¡No!- exclamo Ezra llorando y con un tono grosero-¿ Y Kanan en dónde está?-pregunto el chico ya calmado

El salió a una misión con Zeb y Chopper, así que prácticamente tu eres el único hombre aquí—le dijo Hera

Haaaaa- alego Sabine—el único NIÑO- enfatizo

¿Qué es lo que te paso?—le pregunto Ahsoka

Nada, solo una visión, espero una pesadilla—dijo el niño con miedo

Pasando el tiempo llego Kanan a la nave y sin nada que esperar, Ezra como pudo lo agarra del brazo y aunque un poco mareado, lo lleva a una habitación vacia, en donde piensa contarle lo sucedido

¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Qué necesitas?, ¿Es sobre el entrenamiento?-le pregunto Kanan preocupado

Con lágrimas en los ojos el adolescente se quedó callado por unos momentos, el jedi con dudas le pregunta de nuevo

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—después de unos momentos el chico decidió contestar

Es una pesadilla de la cual tengo una pregunta, ¿las visiones tienen que ser forzosamente malas?—le pregunto con miedo el padawan

Pues no, pero, ¿estás bien?, te ves preocupado y asustado, ¿algo sucedió?, ¿es sobre e imperio?

¡No!, no estoy bien, si sucedió algo, y si es sobre el imperio, y a aparte sobre ustedes—le dijo el chico aterrado—necesito hablar contigo porque no quiero preocupar a los demás

Cuéntame que es lo sucedido- dijo el maestro

Estos últimos días… he tenido….. vi….¡No puedo!, ¡No sé!, ¡Algo me lo impide!—exclamo a gritos

Tranquilízate—dijo con un tono relajante

¡NO!, ¡es que tu no entiendes!, ¡tú no vives en esta desesperación!—grito Ezra

Kanan más preocupado se acercó intentando calmarlo, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano

Tranquilo, ya no pasa nada, solo fue una pesadilla—dijo intentando calmarlo mientras caminaba hacia el mientras el chico se alejaba mas

¡No!- grito mientras una gran ola de fuerza producida por toda su desesperación y su miedo se produjo y empujo al jedi a una pared

Al golpear la pared el jedi se desmayó junto con el niño por la desesperación, y la preocupación que lo consumían sin fin, después de unos momentos en el suelo la tripulación llego y al ver la escena se preocuparon mucho pues fueron ahí por el grito del niño, Hera y Zeb fueron a ver a Kanan quien al parecer no había sufrido ninguna herida más que un golpe en la cabeza nada grave, Sabine por otra parte fue a ver al chico quien estaba algo pálido y su pulso estaba irregular al igual que su respiración, nadie más que ellos 2 sabían lo que había pasado por lo que decidieron llevarlos a sus habitaciones, Zeb llevo a Kanan a su cuarto y Hera y Sabine a Ezra, después de varios minutos de checarlos llegaron a la conclusión que Kanan tuvo un gran golpe en la cabeza y que si hubiera sido más fuerte hubiera muerto y que el chico pudo haber sido afectado por estrés, pero como sabían que con un poco de descanso se mejorarían por lo que les dejaron dormir un rato.

Al despertar, Ezra un poco mareado y confundido por saber que estaba haciendo en la habitación solo, se recostó y volvió a recordar su pesadilla, visión o lo que le allá ocurrido, de golpe le llegaron otra vez las imágenes que lo hacían sufrir sin piedad y volvió a gritar:

¡no por favor! ¡no me hagas esto!—grito el pobre niño

Esta vez cruzo la puerta Zeb con un arma para tranquilizarlo y Ezra al ver el arma, sabiendo que trataba de tranquilizarlo grita:

¡No me hagas nada!

¡PARA LA ACTUALIZACION LA CUAL TENGO YA LISTA SE NECESITAN 5 CRITICAS COMO MINIMO GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA. POR CIERTO UNA AUTORA LLAMADA ME AYUDO LEEAN SUS HISTORIAS!


End file.
